Personal Space
by SnowShadowuser
Summary: Inuyasha was able to stay sane after YEARS of fighting demons. But when he starts hearing voices from his Human AND Demon side (both particularly interested in Kagome); pure hysteria. The world of hybrids will never be the same again... [ONE-SHOT] Non-AU


**AN: **So this was some funny story that was created to get my creative juice going. Or to show my now-on-vacation muse how I can handle things without her. (That dang cat…) Anyway, we had a bet. If you all like this, then she'll make her vacation short. If not… Whoop…

**P.S. **Okay, you may have seen this plotline before. This idea actually came from the story, _Point Blank _By: Ravyn (thus the Parody/Humor part). A very good story – you should read it. (Rurouni Kenshin one-shot). I got the permission from the author to write this fic up (though she said this was a common plotline). *Shrug* I just like the fic _Point Blank _a lot. It's in my favorite stories if you want to read it. ^.^

*

_*The Character's Opinions*_

**Inuyasha's Thoughts: **Hell if I say anything. This thing just invades my privacy. Really, if I'm always getting stabbed, jabbed and slashed, how in the seven hells am I supposed to keep my thoughts from wondering around in space? (What did Kagome say again? Astronauts?) All I'm saying is how the _fuck_ was I supposed to keep my demon _and _human side in check? Hanyou…damn blood.

**Kagome's Thoughts: ***Blush* Umm…I wasn't really thinking. I mean, the whole day Inuyasha was acting really strange. I…I was just worried…and he acted so weird when we were in the castle… I – I mean, even Shippou…well, I was worried. For his sanity, I mean. Yeah…

**Miroku's Thoughts: **When I first found out Inuyasha's, _Multi-Personality Disorder_, I was very shocked, of course. But afterwards, I psychologically understood his situation. It's like having three people arguing all day nonstop, and they all spoke their own language. And three sexual tensions caught in their mind(s). Fascinating, really…

**Sango's Thoughts: **Well of course I was surprised! Having two people inside your head? I mean…even a very skilled demon huntress couldn't be able to withstand that kind of torture (except maybe the Chinese Water Torture). I was worried for Kagome, of course, since she was so obviously close to Inuyasha, and the demon side of him…well, he was more perverted than Miroku multiplied by a hundred…I'm just glad there were only some strange events instead of bloodshed. Although…

**Shippou's Thoughts: **Wait, what? Inuyasha has a multi-personality disorder? …wait, what? What do you mean I'm too young to understand? I'm a demon! I'm probably a few years older than you already! Hey, come back!!!

**Ring's Thoughts: ***Twitch* Mushroom. Ouch. Lots of it. So scared. Really scary. Really, really, really scary. AHHHHHHHH!!! *Scurries away*

**Sesshoumaru's Thoughts: **…I say my little brother finally lost it. Until he finds his sanctuary of sanity, I will have to wait on his demise. Proper kill must come from proper battle. *Leaves*

**Kagura's Thoughts: **…what do you think? Surprised? Yes… Shocked? Yes… now what am I going to tell Naraku? 'Oh, sorry my dear lord! I couldn't kill Inuyasha because he was caught in a battle of insane conscious thoughts!' Yeah right. He's going to drag me back into his body for sure… *Shudder*

**Kouga's Thoughts: **He's gone insane, and yet Kagome still wants to be with that mutt. Then again, I'm still after Naraku. Until then, Inuyasha better watch his back. Because she's still mine. And I think he's starting to understand that…or maybe he's still fighting with his multiple selves…hell with his hanyou blood.

*

**Full Summary: **Multiple-Personality? Inuyasha? Let's take a walk into the mind of a distressed hanyou, who's been hearing voices since he discovered both his human, _and _demon side can take over whenever they chose to. Can he survive a particularly loud day of arguments, all going on in his head and unheard by others? The world of hybrid will never be the same again…

_Human:_ – The human-side speaking

_Demon: _– The demon-side speaking

Inuyasha's thoughts and speeches can be directed to both, as if talking to himself, thus causing others around him to stare

*

**~**

**Personal Space **– One-Shot

By: Double S

~

*

*

_Human: Great, still napping huh?_

_Demon: Lazy hybrid. I could've destroyed a whole town during the time he's been napping. Like he even needs sleep…_

Inuyasha was conscious. Conscious enough to fully understand that the chirps made from the crickets around him were slowly quieting, and the fireflies were starting to go back to the tall grass in the forest. Dawn was cracking; and the smooth and rough voices were already on with the morning routine. 

_The usual ruckus. _Inuyasha, not without being extremely agitated, opened his eyes. _Can't even shut your mouths up._

_Demon: Well look who's awake._

_Human: About time too._

Inuyasha tipped his head back, and didn't show any movements from his spot on the branch. The sun was starting to rise, and a few twitters from the birds near the village trails tweaked his dog ears to twitch here and there. Summer was here. And Kagome was not.

_Demon: Well of course not. You practically **let **her walk into the Bone-Eater's Well. _

The human didn't say anything. Inuyasha felt his other half turn away from the discussion of Kagome. The part of him always did so whenever the subject of either Kagome, or Kikyou, came up. Damn human emotions. Just got in everyone's way, right?

_Human: I heard that._

Inuyasha growled, then saw no point in this and sighed. True he had let Kagome go back to her world. What was the point in searching for Naraku when even a high powered demon (for example, _Sesshoumaru_) couldn't walk into the withering temperature? And humans around here tended to spontaneously combust in this sort of heat… 

_Human: AKA, fire demons._

_Demon: Shut up, weakling._

_Ever since Tessaiga broke, _Inuyasha left off from there, knowing full well that his demon side would start barking at him. Though not literally. 

Since he had been a child, he knew that deep within his mind, there was a quiet side of him. The human side. Yet when the demon blood had been released after his sword was bitten in half, the wild side of himself had been awaken; both physically and mentally. 

Also, it seemed like the shockwave had caused a domino effect and brought along his human side as well. And he found out how talkative the two mentally were.

_Demon: And thus why you let Kagome go back to her world. Couldn't keep the 'demon' inside you under control, huh?_

"Why the fuck are you listening to my thoughts?!" He yelled particularly out loud. These were the times when he was glad no one was around to witness this.

_Demon: __Moron__, I AM_ _your thoughts!_

Inuyasha tried to ignore this and ignored the searing heat starting to scorch the air. Good thing he had slept under the shade of a tree. _Good view of the Well too_. Then he heard a snicker. _What?!_

_Demon: You were afraid of me getting my hands on her, eh Inu?_

Inuyasha started to shake furiously, his face turning in red from maddening anger to a hue of embarrassment. "What the hell? You mean MY hands! _You're_ only my thoughts!"

_Human: You know you just admitted that you wanted to –_

_NO I DID NOT!!!_ Inuyasha mentally yelled as loud as he possibly **thought** he could. From how long he had been dealing with those two in his head, he had realized the two separate personalities.

The Human had the know-it-all attitude that seemed to always strike a nerve. (Though Inuyasha knew the Human was consciously aware of his hates and likes, it was still annoying to know that there was another personality that knew everything about him.) And the demon…the Demon was an insane dog. Literally this time.

The Demon was completely obsessed with Kagome.

_Demon: Well of course. Either you're homosexually incorrect, or you're still blind from that punch Sesshoumaru gave you on the forehead. You should've let him break the sword, though…_

_Human: …_

_Demon: What I mean is; HAVEN'T YOU TWO NOTICED HER CURVES?!_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and cleared his throat. _First you wanted to kill her. Now you just want her. Make up your mind. You're as bad as Miroku. _

_Demon: Oh, I'm worse than him, Inuyasha. He's only interested in Sango – and she isn't as good looking as Kagome. Why do you think I was quiet after the few months I was released?_

Inuyasha knew. Obviously, his mind was theirs, and vice versa. "Observing."

"Observing what?" 

Inuyasha, and his two other 'companions', nearly fell out of the tree when Shippou suddenly 'popped' and appeared in midair with a puff of smoke from his fox magic; immediately landing between Inuyasha's dog ears and onto his head.

"Shippou, get off my head!" Inuyasha coughed.

_Demon: Just thrust your claws into his chest and –_

"No!" Inuyasha clapped his dog ears and shook his head, unintentionally throwing the fox overboard. "No!"

"What?" Shippou stared from his landing spot on the branch, a few feet from Inuyasha. He was glad Inuyasha had thrown him off like a rag doll. Because there were little lines starting to crawl up the dog-boy's cheeks…like demon-markings? "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes wide, and Shippou gasped once, shocked and terrified. Red eyes and tiny blue pupils. Then Inuyasha scrunched his face in twisted agony, and promptly fell off the tree; like he had meant to do that.

Shippou peeked down and saw Inuyasha in a light sweat. His eyes were wide open. Amber. The little fox furiously shook his head. Maybe it was the heat. Right, the heat was getting through to his head. That was it. No demon here.

Inuyasha groaned. _Don't you dare try to take over again._

_Demon: Shit…I was hoping the heat was getting to you. Hanyou._

_Human: …_

"Inuyasha, are you okay? I didn't mean to land on your head!" Shippou called from above him, fear drenching his tiny body. "It was my mistake! I'm still not good at transporting! I'm…sorry?" Shippou blabbered on, ending to a tiny whimper. Inuyasha was still glowering, but not at him. He was eyeing something far off in the distance. 

"It's…it's all right." Inuyasha growled one last time, and then sighed, regaining control. He shook his head. "Nothing to…apologize for." He stayed still, lying on the ground.

Shippou blinked. "REALLY? I mean…you just sounded like your human form…"

_Human: I do NOT sound so weak!_

"SHUT UP!"

"Ahhhhh!!!" Shippou squeaked, and with another 'pop', disappeared with his aqua smoke. 

_Human: Great, now he's going to blab about this to Kaede and the others._

_Demon: Not unless you head him off and slice the crap out of his – _

"Oh for the love of KAMI!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran off, knowing full well this wasn't the end of that conversation.

*

*1 Month Later…*

*

"Whoa!"

Sango looked up from Kirara's fur, just in time to see Miroku fall into the rice pond with a humongous splash. _Not again…_

"Shippou!" Miroku coughed out after breaking the surface of the water. "Will you _please_ stop that?!"

The said kit was on top of Miroku, shaking furiously as if in a state of hypothermia. 

Sango walked over, putting on her weed hat. "Gees, Shippou! You've been doing that for over the entire period of summer." She offered her hand to Miroku, who gladly took it. "And Houshi–sama, you really should be accustomed to this by now…" 

He sighed, pushing Shippou off of his head with some effort. "He surprised me. And the heat isn't getting any better." 

"True." Though Sango knew Miroku had been preoccupied by staring after the village girls he had just finished flirting with; she just didn't feel like arguing at the moment. The heat did remind her of the time when she fought with a fire manipulating demon. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Shippou screamed, causing Sango and Miroku to stare as he started to run off to the opposite pond.

It was Kagome, covering her eyes with her hand and wearing her short-sleeved school uniform, and wearing her hair up in a ponytail. Her bag was practically being dragged with one hand. "Hey Shippou!"

Shippou jumped and tried to land in Kagome's arms. But since both her hands weren't outstretched, and the glare of the sun was so strong, he missed and dived into the pond behind her instead.

Kagome watched, eyes wide at the scene, but was soon grabbed by two separate hands from behind. "Eh?"

"Kagome-sama." Miroku started warily, eyeing his surrounding. "You haven't seen…Inuyasha, have you?"

She blinked in surprise. "What? I just got here!"

"It's not that," Sango cut in, "It's just…he's been hanging around the Well the whole time you've been gone, and he's been seen acting…strangely."

"Strangely?"

This time, Miroku cut her off. "By the village farmers. They've seen him muttering to himself in the woods, and even Shippou saw him in his odd behavior."

"And…he hasn't done anything else?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha; loosing it?

"Well," Sango stated, "Everyone else had been too…nervous to bother him. He's still half demon, they say."

Kagome nodded. "So, what do we do?"

"Watch him," Miroku said in his matter-of-factly tone, "While we search for a shard I've heard rumors about. It's apparently near the Northern part of another larger village." It was either take it or leave it. 

The two girls, and the drenching fox who just joined them, all nodded in agreement.

_Let's just hope he doesn't go insane on us. _Sango wondered.

_I hope Inuyasha's okay. _Kagome thought. _I mean mentally…_

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me… _Shippou whimpered. _Oh please, oh please…_

_I wonder what the girls are doing over…I mean, I better keep my eyes on Inuyasha. _Miroku cleared his throat.

*

*The next day…*

*

_Interesting… _Naraku watched the replay of the events, his keen eyes stuck on Kanna's mirror. "How amusing."

Over the course of the summer, he had watched what the Inuyasha 'gang' were doing. In a state of this heat, it would be almost suicidal for him to send an attack at them. And most of his wasps immediately flamed out when they were sent out to spy.

All he could do now was watch little of the information gathered in the last month and watch the odd event. 

_Dangerous…dangerous _**and **_insane. It might've been a good power to turn against Inuyasha. Only if his Human side wasn't conscious either. _Needless to say, Naraku was bored out of his mind. Nothing to do. No one to manipulate. Pure boredom had settled into his usually active mind. 

Then a thought.

The gear in his head was moving again.

_Of course. I must entertain myself. _He looked back at the now blank mirror of Kanna's. _Maybe a funny footage. Something to dangle in front of the dog ears of his. Something to mock with…_ "Kagura."

One,

Two,

Three…

"You called?" She marched in. Her usual straight figure was added with a light sweat, drooping hair, and falling feathers. Even her demonic (and permanent) 'make-ups' looked like they were going to melt off her face.

If she was a human, her timing would've been impressive. Yet Naraku knew that with a breath of her name, no matter how quiet, could reach her connected mind in a matter of milliseconds. How else could Kanna just step out of the shadows? "You're late."

"I was napping." She snapped.

"Sarcasm." Naraku only narrowed his already sharp eyes. "I want you to take care of something."

"In this weather?" Kagura immediately retorted, forgetting her 'master' had her heart. Just for a second. "I mean…do go on."

"It's a small task. Nothing to use much of your powers against. I would send my other _trustful _demons, but they don't have a…varying immunity to the heat like you."

"I don't have any immunity. Why can't you just pull out a demon from your body?"

"Giving birth…isn't an easy thing." He sadistically smiled. "Also, young and rambunctious ones aren't able to handle simple tasks without avoidable mistakes. You're an experienced wind demon that can control the air. And the precipitation."

"Well, I guess you should know." _A wind demon that can control the climate of the wind_. She had to agree she was useful for these times of the day, but she hated that fact that she was some kind of appliance. _Right. Just use me when I'm needed._

"I want you to fetch a shard." He said. "But it's not a demon holding the jewel. I've watched her use it for some time, and I must say it is very entertaining."

Kagura watched him suspiciously. Something was up. And the heat wasn't the problem any longer.

*

*Meanwhile…*

*

_Demon: I'm surprised you're not melting yet._

_Human: It's the fire rat's fur. It protects him from fire and heat. I'm guessing he feels like he's only in his pants right now._

_Demon: Really? And he hasn't put his moves on Kagome yet? He's got to be some kind of a ho-_

_Would you two stop talking about me in third-person? You ARE in my mind, you know. _Inuyasha's front eye twitched. They couldn't control his body. They couldn't feel how his nervous system acted, but they were able to talk SO DANG MUCH in his head. _Are you even males? You talk way too much to be one…_

_Demon: Don't make it like I'm one in the same with this Human._

_Then do we have an agreement? You don't talk about me in third-person, and I won't compare you with the Human._

_Demon: Well –_

"Inuyasha!" 

The Hanyou immediately snapped out of his daze, opened his eyes, and saw that he was nearly about to get squished by a falling, not to mention flaming, tree. "Hell!"

There was a screech of fury as Inuyasha jumped up and out of the way in the nick of time. The 'fire-kid' who had been killing some lost villagers in the forest and burning their soul and corpse for joy, was apparently also some kind of a craft-user. And a loud one at that. What with the screeching and everything…

"Watch out!" Miroku forced the end of the priest pole into the hard ground and thrust out his right hand to reveal his air tunnel. Kagome, who had her arrow ready, jumped out of the way.

_"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" _In a matter of seconds, the flame was sucked in, with the flaming trees, flaming balls of rocks, and the flaming earths. The 'fire-kid' had finally been extinguished.

"That took shorter than expected." Shippou said, staying guard by the bicycle. 

"Houshi-sama! Why did you use your air tunnel?" Sango, who had been burned on the left arm, demanded. "We agreed that the flame might widen the hole."

"There is no worry Sango. At least the souls burned by the demon will be able to properly pass on. And I am fine. Really, I'm –" Then, to everyone's surprise, he promptly fell face-first on the ground.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome, panic-stricken, watched. "What happened?!" 

"I didn't have time to tell him." Inuyasha jumped and landed beside the now unconscious Miroku, and Sango. "That flame demon had some crystal bottles inside his inner flames. It reeked of poison."

"He's poisoned?" Shippou squeaked.

_Demon: Well, don't you feel so good, Hanyou? You knew of the poison but didn't shout it out._

_I didn't have time!_

Kagome comforted the distressed Sango, who continued trying to wake Miroku up.

*

*Farther into the forest…*

*

Kanna walked. Quietly. Mysteriously. In the shadows, she approached the waterfall. Uneventful day. Like always.

She felt no heat. She felt no pain, fear – anything. Which made her stand out in the human realm. Her apathetic features just weren't able to cause destructions. That's why Naraku didn't send her out on any 'entertaining' missions. She was the little Miss. Informant. 

So she walked. There. Waterfall. Where the water fell off the edge of a cliff. Nice place. To hide in the temperature.

There, she saw. The white-haired brother of Inuyasha. Tall. And the little girl. About her age. And the toad. Smaller. 

"Open." She quietly whispered. 

On command, the mirror shot out a very bright light – naked to the human eye. Transparent. 

Sesshoumaru was the first to see it. It was a pink flashing. He could recognize the figure, walking through the waters in disdain but with a determined expression. It was Kagura. And this was a signal. He knew of such illusions sent from demons to lure another into a trap. This was a very ridiculous trick. 

That is…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" 

Jaken nearly fell from his perched spot on the cave behind the waterfall. One trip and a few meters deep into the crashing water… "What now Rin?!" He demanded from the girl, who he thought was sleeping.

And she still was.

"What in the –" He stopped when the little girl started screaming hysterically. "Rin, snap out of it!"

Sesshoumaru watched the little child start to panic in her dream-state. Her eyes were still closed. But she was raising her arms above her like she was fending off some kind of a demon. 

His eyes widened.

Off course. 

Humans weren't able to see the illusions directed at demons, but they were able to get a side effect from it. Especially if you had a wide range of imaginations, and you were calm and in tune with the spiritual side. Rin and Jaken had been napping while he, Sesshoumaru, had been watching the water. 

Jaken was a demon, so he hadn't been hit with the side effect, and he was also sleeping so he hadn't seen any sort of illusions. The toad had no clue what was going on. So did their ride, A, Un. 

This was Naraku's doing.

Dream demon.

Kanna watched the dog-demon bound out, leaving the other two (or three, depending on how you looked at the two heads) demons to take care or the now dangerously insane Rin.

Kanna left as quickly and quietly as she had come.

*

*In Rin's dream…*

*

_Sesshoumaru-sama? He was gone. He had been killed, but the body was gone. All that was left was the blood of the once great dog-demon. And next to her was the woman. Kagura. The demon that had kidnapped her. She was only watching. The woman was only watching. No hate. Not sadness. No emotion consumed her. It was the face of Sesshoumaru-sama!_

_'Please, bring him back!' Rin yelled. Or so she thought she did. Her voice gave nothing. Her vocal cord wasn't working. She tasted…umm…daffodil?_

_Kagura turned. There were drops of blood on her face. It had come from Sesshoumaru-sama; when he was killed in front of their very faces. _

_'Bring him back!' She tried to forget that the woman was dangerous. Jaken had been devoured, and so had A, Un. There were funny looking shrimps standing where they once had been. 'Use the Tenseiga! Wield it like Sesshoumaru did!' Suddenly, the sword was in her hands. It was heavy. It was covered in roses?_

_So much…roses…_

_Kagura, then quite suddenly, fell to her knees, clutching her heart. She was breathing quite hard. Her bangs covered her eyes. But…_

_Rin finally noticed. Everything was quiet. It was as if someone had muted the hearing of her ears. Nothing. No noise._

_B-bump._

_She felt it. She looked at the sword. _

_B-bump._

_Heartbeat?_

_Then, in a twisted heap of metal and sheath, it had turned into a rubber-like steel and bended to devour her in a circle of sharp blade. She tried reaching out. Kagura was now on the ground. She wasn't breathing. Her eyes were dull, half open. Then a figure. The greasy haired baboon man. And it STUNK._

_"Die." She heard one word, and it seemed to bring the noise back to the world. She heard laughing. She heard crying. None of them matched the noise she should've been hearing._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cuts all over her small frame. So much floating roses. This was some kind of a horrible la-la land! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"_

*

*At the edge of the riverbank…*

*

"Hey, Ginta! Not you too!" Kouga growled as two of his companions lay still on the ground. A stun spell.

He sniffed the air. Darn… too warm, and too near the river. All his wolves had run off. He knew they would come back, but right now, Hakkaku and Ginta were in serious trouble. A force field was cutting them off of new air supplies, and their lungs would soon stop. Since they were demons, they would probably be able to live for…another hour? 

But they still needed air, or parts of their circulatory system would be damaged for good. Add that to the already growing list of problems, and…he had approximately half an hour to act.

_Oh great… _

Then, quite suddenly, he had felt a tingling sensation on his back. Danger. Wolf sense. 

He snapped around to see that it was…

Inuyasha? But…it was a demon smell. That mutt was a Hanyou. How could –

"Hey wolf-boy!" Inuyasha growled. Except, Kouga saw that his eyes…they were red? And…his voice was different…rougher.

And because of the pondering Kouga was doing, he didn't count on the fact that Inuyasha would step on his head, knocking him into the river.

Kouga blinked, and mad fury blazed within him. _How the hell? _That mutt…he had just been able to step on him and ran past him at incredible speed. How else could the burning on his face be explained?

_Whoosh~_

A giant feather. "You pervert!"

_Kagura?_

A white form. "Fools…"

_Sesshoumaru?_

A…a funny looking contraption. [Bicycle.] "Inuyasha, you idiot!" 

_…Kagome?!_

Then followed the cat demon supporting the priest and the exterminator. And a blob that looked like the fox.

…he shrugged, still under water, and decided to follow them. 

*

*Earlier outside the forest…*

*

_Demon: THAT'S the chick with the jewel?_

Inuyasha had to agree. It was…quite odd.

A human princess set on getting the attention of all men on Earth, just so she could find her sweet-sixteen-birthday-husband, was quite repulsing. Her face was a pale color, and her luxurious kimono looked too big for her. She had an extremely skinny frame. And not in a healthy kind of way.

And now, she had her eyes set on Miroku. Of course, even _he_ found her quite disturbing.

But what can one do when there was a whole bunch of guards set on doing everything the girl desired in her heart?

"Now Houshi-sama." The princess, Susana, tightened her hold on Miroku's waist. "My daddy wants me to get married to a strong, _spiritual_ man on my birthday. You seem like a good man. Wouldn't you want to inherit the nifty Kinaki treasures? Hmm?"

_Demon: For once, I'm glad you're a Hanyou. Seems like she dislikes demons._

_Human: …_

_Right. Any ideas on how to get rid of this wench?_

_Demon: Well –_

_Without killing._

_Demon: Oh come –_

_Kagome wouldn't like it._

_Demon: …_

_Human: …_

"I, I really don't have any need for money at the moment." Miroku insisted. "I'm on a journey –"

"But my birthday's tomorrow!" She nudged up against his chest. Sure, her face was adorable, but with the sharp gleaming eyes, it sort of ruined the whole innocent act.

If Miroku had not been a priest, he would not have been able to resist the spell shadowed from her neck. Yes, the necklace held the jewel. It was extremely small. He would've missed it if he had not been so close to her. And now, he was paying the price for it.

"And surely you would like to be with me, than with those other…_girls_." She wrinkled her nose at Kagome and Sango. "Look at them. Dirty from their journey. Why would you not like to be with me?"

Sango was shaking furiously. Kagome understood why. She had taken care of Miroku for the last few hours with dozens of medicines, and he had still insisted on coming here. He had heard of the rumors of a beautiful princess, and he couldn't resist. Sango wasn't rescuing him out of this one.

_You've been quiet for a while._

_Human: …_

_Demon: The princess isn't bad looking. Still bitchy though. At least she isn't getting her filthy hands on us._

_Human: …_

_Demon: Hey, you awake?_

_Human: Shit._

_Demon and Hanyou: ?_

Shippou was the first to notice. "Inu – what the!" He screamed.

Kagome turned around and watched as Inuyasha's hair turn from silver to black, as if someone had spilled ink on top of his head. "Inu…yasha?"

Everyone inside the castle room watched as the Hanyou turn almost immediately from demon, to human.

Susana, who was still trying to snuggle up to the struggling Miroku, opened one eye to watch. She dropped her jaw. "Now wait just a minute!" She looked at the Human Inuyasha with nearly drooling lips. "Two hot males in _my _castle?! This is cruel! How do you expect me to choose?!"

_Hanyou: What the hell?!_

_Demon: Traitor! How the fuck did you take over his body?!_

_Hanyou: Moron! I thought you weren't going to use the third-person thing again!_

Kagome watched in shock as Inuyasha suddenly covered his ears, as if there was too much noise. It was deadly silent. "Inu…yasha? Inuyasha, are you okay?" _It's not the new moon…it's not even nighttime yet!_

_I…I didn't mean to take over your body!_

_Hanyou: Then how did you?!_

_Demon: Oh this stinks! A human can take over his body, but a demon can't?_

_Hanyou: Shut up!_

_I didn't mean it!_

_Demon: Say…this is actually a good time to see how good a control you have over that body._

_…?_

_Demon: Try groping Kagome's breasts. I always wondered how it would –_

**"I WILL NOT GROPE KAGOME'S BREASTS!!!"**

"WHAT?!" Kagome covered her chest. "INUYASHA! SIT!"

_Demon: Watch out!_

A very loud crash.

Miroku was able to free himself from the death hug at that precise moment. And he was also able to manage raising his priest pole and, 'accidentally', pull of the princess's necklace. "Oh dear me! I am truly sorry of your necklace!" He grabbed it before he said anything. 

Susana was too preoccupied to even notice.

_Hanyou: Hey…I didn't even feel that…_

_I did…_

_Demon: Damn hell you should've. Why did you bother taking over his body if you're not going to take Kagome?_

_Hanyou: Hey!_

_I…was…just…_

_Hanyou and Demon: ?_

_…I just looked at Kagome's butt…_

_Demon: WHAT?!_

_I only LOOKED at it! I didn't STARE at it! It was just a glance!_

_Hanyou: Just get the hell out of MY body!_

"I can't!" The Human Inuyasha covered his ears and got up, shaking his head. "Get out of my head! It's not that simple!"

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you?!" Kagome stepped towards him, more worried than scared. "Please, Inuyasha! Calm down!"

"NO!" And with that horrific look of pure fear on Inuyasha's face as he saw Kagome approach him, he turned and leapt out the window.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped after him.

Shippou and the others stayed and watched as the pair ran off.

"Well…at least we're only on the first floor." Shippou mumbled.

"The man's crazy." Susana stuck her nose into the air. "Well, not for me. He may be handsome, but he has to be stable to have a good life with me. Now, Houshi-sama…?"

"I'm sorry, Susana-hime, but I must also get going." He mentally congratulated himself, seeing as he was acting the cool part. Without Kagome, no one noticed that his pocket was holding a bright pink aura of a tiny shard fragment. "Come Sango!" 

He grabbed her wrist and ran out before she could do anything. Shippou and Kirara followed. 

"What?!" The princess looked down at her neck. "My necklace! That thief! Get him and bring him back!" She ordered her guards. 

They kept a dazed expression. As if they were coming out of a trance. Then she remembered. She needed the jewel to control her father's guards. And she was still too young to control them by herself. Oh how her father would be mad if he found out what she did.

She slipped out of the room before anyone saw her.

Maybe she would just have to marry that dorky prince after all.

*

*Following Inuyasha…*

*

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Maybe a good 'Sit'? But he was in his human form. Darn, this wasn't good…

She continued following the trail he had went through on her bicycle. He was so fast, even if he wasn't a Hanyou at the moment. Then she heard it.

A loud splash. A lake?

But…that loud gushing noise. It was a waterfall!

"Damn, just leave me alone!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was sure it wasn't directed at her. She quietly stopped pedaling and lowered her bicycle. If she didn't step on any branches, he might not hear her.

"I said stop it!" There he was. In the cool water and in the sun, his black hair wet and sparkling. He was holding his head, shaking like a madman.

Kagome couldn't help it. "Inuyasha?"

He stopped. "Kago…me…" He didn't dare turn around.

_Demon: Hmm…this is actually perfect timing…now, just lure her into the water and get her clothes off –_

_Hanyou: No way! Are you kidding me?!_

"Kagome, run!" Inuyasha yelled.

The girl blinked. "Huh?" She stepped even closer.

_Hanyou: He said run! The other way you idiot! The OTHER WAY!!!_

_Demon: That's it. I'm taking over._

Before anyone could yell out 'no!', before anyone could resist, Inuyasha's body froze. And fell underwater.

"Inuyasha!" She panicked, and instinctively jumped into the water, seeing as she was just a foot away from it. "Inuyasha, answer me!" She yelled before she filled her lungs with air and dived underwater. She was good at swimming, but this was deep water. Very deep. 

Kagome felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around.

She didn't have time to act. She didn't even have time to scream and shout, and loose all the air out of her mouth as the now Demon Inuyasha smirked at her.

Because he pressed his lips onto hers.

She froze; her eyes wide. He wrapped his arm around her waist and used his free hand to grab Kagome's hair, yanking her head back so he could lick her neck.

Kagome didn't change her expression. It was still shocked. Shocked and frozen. _What in the SEVEN HELLS?!_

_Human and Hanyou: @#$%&%#$@*!!!_

The Demon, having more mental ability than the both of them added, continued enjoying the sensation of Kagome's body against his, tightening his hold on her waist and crushing his lips onto hers yet again. He forced his tongue in and roamed her mouth. 

Kagome was shocked. Or more like this (which was running through her head at the time);

_Should I be enjoying this? OH MY GOD! HE'S TOUCHING ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! …well, it's better than Miroku. BUT STILL! Oh KAMI HELPPPPPPPPPPP!!! Maybe I can kick him…no, no, NO! Way too risky; he's in his DEMON FORM!!! YOU ONLY SEE STUFF LIKE THIS HAPPENING IN PORNO FILMS! AND MAMA CANCELED THAT CHANNEL A LONG TIME AGO! …hey, I'm loosing air!_

The Demon Inuyasha was just about to pull on Kagome's uniform, both of them still falling deeper underwater, when quite suddenly, Inuyasha's body jolted.

Kagome felt it also (because she was pressed again him…) and saw that Inuyasha's hair was turning black…except, he still had his dog ears…and he's eyes were still red…but the stripes were gone…what the –?

Inuyasha gurgled out something that was unheard underwater, and he began swimming furiously to the surface. Kagome was glad, because she was starting to feel faint and her lungs were about to collapse. All she could do to hang on was to grab onto Inuyasha's waist for dear life. 

"Fuck!" Inuyasha spat out and shook his head. "Not now! I still have a list to complete!"

_Human and Hanyou: WHAT LIST?!_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome coughed. "Complete…what…?"

The Demon, his hair color and stripes back to the demonic mode, looked down at the girl clinging on to him. "I'll get back to you on that baby. But first…" He grabbed her hair and kissed her in a chaste manner, then quickly started to swim to the shore before Kagome could react at all. But…

"The Human says you got a nice ass!" The demon slapped her rear before actually leaping out from the water and bounding away. 

_Human: No I did not!!!_

Kagome's jaw dropped. Did he just…?

As Sango and Miroku got to her, sweat-drenched like Kirara and Shippou, they saw Kagome picking up her bike, her bangs covering her eyes. "Kagome-sama? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at them. Flame was dancing in her eyes. 

_"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" _Then she practically jumped onto her bicycle and shot away, pedaling furiously on the rubber as if she believed she was on a motorcycle. 

Sango watched. "Wow…Inuyasha must have done something worse than you, Houshi-sama."

"Yes…I'm almost jealous, Sango."

*

*Meanwhile…*

*

Jaken watched as Inuyasha leap away, leaving the other girl in the water. He hadn't seen much. Except for the part when the girl in the odd kimono started to shake in fury and curse in colorful ways he thought only demons were capable of.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmf!!!"

Jaken looked back into the tunnel and saw that now; Rin was lying on her stomach, screaming into the ground. It was as if she thought she was swimming on the surface.

"If Sesshoumaru doesn't get here soon…she could die of hysteria…and I'll be killed for her death." Jaken shuddered. Her death meant his death. He was doomed.

He didn't notice, though, that her labored breathing was soon quieting down to a calmer tone; her flushed skin going back to her natural color. She was peacefully sleeping again.

*

*In Rin's dream…*

*

_"Now you must eat…these!"_

_Rin, now trying to swim in her mermaid-like tail, screamed in terror._

_"No! Not mushrooms! I hate mushrooms! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

_The baboon shrieked with mirth._

_"Oh the horror!" Rin held her head and fell deep into the water. She couldn't breathe. So many mushrooms…she had to get away from the mushroom…!_

*

*In the opposite side of the riverbank…*

*

_That damn__ Naraku…what kind of trail is this? _Kagura, who was still struggling through the water, panted in dismay. She had given up on her feather getting in front of her eyes' way, and they were too weather-beaten to use it in the humid air. It was a wonder the water hadn't dried up yet.

_Maybe one more blast of wind…_

Last time she tried, she had incompetently splashed herself with a large amount of water. So much for grace.

Then she heard something. 

Her senses may not be good as animal demons, but it was clear.

Laughing. It was more like a manly cackle… She snapped her head to the air.

A red form coming down at an incredible speed. Silver hair? Couldn't be Inuyasha… he was going at the speed of that other dog demon. Sesshoumaru, was it?

"Having fun, eh?" The form barked, and landed right in front of her. She covered her face with her fan from the droplets of water. Bad timing. "Nice time for swimming!" 

She felt a heavy thud on her chest, his hand intentionally connecting with her breast. Hard. The force knocked her over into the water. 

She saw red as she fell into the water. Red from Inuyasha's kimono. Red from anger. And red from her demonic instincts kicking in.

"DAMN YOU PERV!!!"

And the race was on.

*

*From above…*

*

Sesshoumaru watched in shock as Inuyasha fled from Kagura, whom he presumably assumed was just sexually abused (in an exaggerated tone). The wind demon resurfaced on the giant, now drooping, white feather and started to streak away, following Inuyasha's trail with a furious glare.

The dog demon watched with a raised, almost amused, eyebrow. Inuyasha had the demon scent.

…but he still needed to confront Kagura about the side effect on Rin. He didn't have much knowledge of it. Rin could be dead by now, for all he knew.

He, not excitedly, followed them.

*

*Following along Kirara…*

*

"Is that Kouga behind us?"

"I think so, Houshi-sama. He must be following Inuyasha also."

Shippou watched the line. Inuyasha, followed by Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, himself, and Kouga… 

Shippou groaned.

_I'm going to have wrinkles after this~_

*

*Still on the edge of the riverbank…*

*

"Hey Ginta?"

"Eh, Hakkaku?"

"Can you move?"

"…I…not, not really…yeah, I can breathe all right now…but…"

"…but what?"

"My nose itches!" He groaned. "What happened? Why can't I move my hands?"

"We just fell."

"Must have been the fish."

"Must have."

*

*Inuyasha's mind*

*

_Human: Oh great. Now Kouga's following us too._

_Hanyou: Fuck! They all think they're following me. Great, now I got more explaining to do once I get my body back…_

_Ha! What makes you think you'll ever get your body back?!_

_Hanyou: What?!_

_I'm kidding…just let me have some fun, all right?_

_Hanyou: No! Not all right!!! They all think it's me, remember?!_

_Human: Well, I'm guessing it can't get any worse than this…_

_Unless I meet up with Kikyou or something…_

_Human and Hanyou: No!_

*

And so, the episode ends with Inuyasha getting chased by a whole lot of angry people (and demons). And what of Naraku, you ask?

*

Kanna stayed put, holding her mirror in front of Naraku.

"…Amusing…" It took Naraku all his might not to laugh out loud.

*

*

I'll leave your imagination up to a proper ending. Will Inuyasha ever get his body back? Will Kagura find out she had been set up? Will Sesshoumaru actually realize he's risking his reputation by going along with this? Will Kouga ever get his hands around Inuyasha's neck? Will Kagome break her bike by riding so fast? 

The world may never know…

*

*

*

*The End*

*

*

*

*

**AN: **This is how some of the endings go in Asian Soap Operas. **A WHAT IF **ending. 

(The statistics;

5% - **Happy** ending

15% - **A What If…** ending

80% - **Sad** ending)

[Happy it's not a **Sad **ending now?]

Don't this ending just kill you? If this did, you can make your own ending if you really want to. Just give me credit if you make one, and tell me in your review that you did so. Although I doubt anyone will make a sequel. This was some small thing to keep my sanity in check. 

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
